Everlasting Lies
by A-little-fantasy
Summary: Evangeline is just about to start Hogwarts, with her family close to the Malfoys but her friendship with the Weasleys keeping both content can't be easy join her in her first year at Hogwarts! Eventual CharliexOC or RonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Eleven years had passed since the day the Dark Lord had disappeared, in those eleven years the world of magic had tried to rebuild itself, content in believing he would not return, foolish perhaps to think such a thing, he was a powerful man, and powerful men do not just go and disappear, but families were happy telling their children this and acting like it was many years ago and that they were safe from such evil. Oh how people loved to lie, in those eleven years the boy who stopped the Dark Lord had grown up in the arms of his Aunt and Uncle, he was perhaps the last person to see the Dark Lord in his prime, it seemed as though no one truly knew what happened the night his parents died and if they did, they didn't want to come forth with the information. As much as people wanted to act like the bad times had gone, those times were merely the world entering the true darkness, only no one had noticed yet, sure the Dark Lord had not been seen for many years, but could one man really symbolise evil? No, because there were still those wise enough to wait for his imminent return.

The burrow was alive with movement, each member of the family running around the house each doing their own thing, the eldest of the children Bill was collecting all of his belongings as he set out to return to his job in Egypt, each year it was either Bill visiting the family or the family visiting Bill, he worked as a curse breaker at Gringotts Wizarding Bank and when he had been at Hogwarts he had been head boy. The second son was also running up and down the stairs finding everything that belonged to him, he too was returning to work, however he worked in Romania with dragons and had done since he graduated, the family saw less of Charlie than Bill and it was days like these that it was hard for the family to say goodbye. The third eldest Percy sat in a small chair polishing his prefect badge that he had just received, he was by far the most sensible, posh and most irritating Weasley in the house and pretty much everyone could tell you that, most of the time you would be able to hear the twins calling him princess Percy, their new favourite name for him. The twins were the troublemakers of the house, and it was very rare that you didn't hear their mother shouting their names trying to get them to stop doing something. Fred and George were beaters for their Quidditch team at Hogwarts and were no better at school than they were at home, the next child was Ron the youngest male Weasley and by far the most picked on, he was definitely treated like the baby of the group and last but not least was Ginny, the youngest and the most protected, everyone knew that her brothers would do anything to defend her and they were pretty sure no guy would go near her when her brothers were near. However, another head was also running around the house, she was the Weasley twins closest friend Evangeline, she was the same age as Ron and was starting Hogwarts that September, she was helping the twins set several of their tricks for their parents Molly and Arthur while they were away at school. She spent most of her holidays at the Burrow, it felt more like her home than anything else, her parents spent most of their time working and she couldn't even tell anyone what they worked as, mainly because she had no idea herself.

"Okay, everybody into the car!" a voice shouted from the kitchen, one by one all eight children were lined up in the kitchen and the last to arrive was their father, he grabbed the eldest two's luggage and pulled it to the car and they all filed in, Arthur had bewitched the car so that everyone could fit inside, once everyone was they set off towards the airport, part way there Molly started to sniff, she had done this every year that she had to say goodbye to Bill and Charlie, but she was still the hardest woman you could meet she was ruthless, mind you she had to be with the amount of children that she had. Eventually they arrive and Mr Weasley paid for the parking and then removed the trunks from the boot of the car, he pulled on of them and Bill pulled the other.

"Now, look after yourself Bill," his mother whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and gripped hold of him tight.

"You know I will do mum," Bill pulled away from the hug and smiled at her gently Arthur held her and also bid farewell to their son, it went like that through each member of the family and then Bill got to Evangeline.

"Be a good boy William," she sniggered slightly and jumped onto him and hugged him tightly, Bill just sighed at being called by his full name.

"I should probably be saying the same thing to you Evan, I know what you're like," he smiled and hugged her back before gently putting her back down, he gave a last farewell to his family before turning around to leave, Molly stayed strong and pulled the family to Charlie's departure gate where they all went through the same process.

"Tell the dragons I say hi," Evan said jokingly, she'd visited Romania twice before with her parents who were going their for work and spent most or her time with Charlie.

"I will do, you should come up again sometime," Charlie grinned at her, Charlie had pretty much always been Evan's cool older brother and felt like closer family than her parents even if he made jokes up about her marrying Ron which to Evan seemed like the sickest idea ever.

"You know what, I'd love that, tell you what I'll bring you back a souvenir from Hogwarts for you, something to remember me by eh? And I'll send it up Christmas time," Evan hugged Charlie briefly and let him go to catch his plane.

The family turned around and walked back to their car once inside they started to make their way towards Evans house, it took a good half an hour to get their but eventually they pulled up onto Castle Road, her house was number 3 and to many people appeared haunted, Evan shuffled across the Weasley's in the back seat and waved goodbye before using her key to get into the house. The house looked bigger on the inside and everyone who entered her home said that, there was a grand staircase which lead to the upper floor and it shocked her to see her parents walking down them to come and meet her.

"Evangeline, tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley to collect all your school supplies so be up at seven sharp please. Also please refrain from dressing the house elves up in your clothes," her mother looked down onto her and all her words came out in an I'm-better-than-you way.

"Of course mother," Evangeline hated being called by her first name but her parents refused to abbreviate it, her father looked down at her before the pair just walked out of the house.

Evan walked up the stairs to her room, it was very simple décor wise the walls were a cream colour and had paintings mounted on them, there was one of a panther, another of Hogwarts and the last was one of her parents paintings, it looked like a group picture from some sort of club but she could never work it out. Her curtains were a lime green colour and her bedding was multi-coloured, but other than the odd bits of colour the room was mainly cream or white, it was her parent's choice. Evan walked over to a large cage in her room where a black own sat staring at her with its big yellow eyes; she smiled at it and wrote a note on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Fredrick and Georgina,_

_I am buying all my Hogwarts stuff tomorrow would love it if you came along as well, let me know if you can and I'll meet you outside Gringotts Bank at a time that suits you._

_Evangeline_

_X_

"Take this to the Burrow please Logan," Evan took the owl out of its cage and it nibbled on her hair lightly, Evan gave it a kiss on its head before opening her window, the owl enjoyed doing a lap around her room before going out her window.

Evan looked at her Hogwarts trunk she had already packed the stuff that she already had that she was bringing with her, it was clear to everyone that she was looking foreword to going, she was even reading the books that Fred and George had lent her from their first year, she wanted to do well more than anything in the world and hopefully be able to decide what kind of career she would get in the magical world. She eyed up her calendar and marked off another day, the day after next she would be leaving her home for Hogwarts where she would spend the year until next summer, she wished she could say that she would miss her parents but it wasn't true, she loved them but it often felt like she was invisible. Evan lay down in bed and put on her pyjamas, but just as she was drifting off a soft hooting sound woke her, Logan had returned with a note tied to his leg, she opened it and grinned the entire Weasley family were off to Diagon Alley and also were going to meet her at the platform the day after.

"I have a feeling these next seven years are going to be the best ever," Evan smiled and fell asleep her dreams filled with thoughts of magic and her new school, but no one could possible know that somewhere an evil was growing, and lives were at stake.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud horn woke Evangeline up with a start, her eyes wide open as her alarm scared the life out of her, as soon as she had realised what it was she glared at her phone, the time on the phone read 6:30 and it caused her to sigh she hated having an early start it put her in a rotten mood, but her moods were nothing compared to her parents if she wasn't down for breakfast in time. Evan quickly performed her usual morning routine and threw on the comfiest pair of jeans on that she could find along with a random shirt that was at the top of her drawer; looking in the mirror she sighed at her reflection she looked drained. She quickly opened the door and darted down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen where waiting for her on the table was two slices of toast and honey and large mug of coffee, she grinned happily and thanked her mother before eating the food as quickly as possible, by the time the plate and mug were empty it was seven and the family were ready to set off. Her father gave the house elves a few jobs to do while they were out and then he went to collect his car from the garage out back, he arrived at the front of the house in his shiny black car and her mother got in next to her husband before unlocking the back door which allowed Evan to enter and seat herself and then they were off. There was no denying that she was excited, sitting comfortably in her pocket was a list of things that she needed to get while at Diagon Alley.

My friends are going to meet me in front of Gringotts, they're going to owl me when they're nearly there," Evan said happily, her mother looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Fair enough, no messing around though when your father and I say it's time to leave for home you will come with us, understand?" her mother looked into Evans eyes as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I understand," Evan replied and the rest of the car journey was silent apart from the odd cough from her father, he was a thin man and his black hair fell to his waist, he was the type of man that you would look at and think he was a scary posh guy, which was exactly what he was. Her mother was slightly larger than he was, her blonde hair was curly and long but her face didn't suit it, it was bony and harsh and often reminded Evan of a scarecrow, she always wore bright posh clothes, which she sometimes tried to force Evan to wear.

"What is it you need to get?" Evans father asked, Evan began to search her pockets for the letter from Hogwarts, which she read aloud.

"Three sets of plain work robes

One plain pointed hat

One pair of protective gloves, dragonhide or other

One winter cloak

The standard book of spells

A History of Magic

Magical Theory

A beginners guide to Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and Potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales," as Evan finished she took a deep breath, her parents smiled at each other happily.

"You're going to do us proud child, and when you're older you can join our line of work," her mother smiled happily as they pulled up at the leaky cauldron, they all got out the car and walked inside not looking at anyone who was there and walked out to face a brick wall, Evan watched as her father tapped the bricks three times with his wand and she watched and the stones moved away revealing a street full of wizards and witches.

"You see what large white building over there?" her mother pointed across the street and Evan nodded. "That's Gringotts, here's your vault key and we'll see you in a bit."

Evan grinned and walked in the direction of Gringotts but she walked slowly so she could take in all the different shops around her, eventually she arrived at the building and was greeting by two familiar red heads.

"You two were supposed to owl me when you were nearly here," Evan stated folding her arms.

"We know, but we figured we would surprise you," Fred said grinning, he put his arms around her shoulders and lead her inside the bank, he looked over at his brother as they watched amused as Evans face was filled with shock at the size of the bank, they lead her to one of the Goblins desks and pushed her towards it.

"Erm…I'd like to make a withdrawal please," Evan said looking nervously up at the Goblin who peered down at her before signalling to another to take her.

"Do you have your key?" the new Goblin asked, Evan handed the tiny gold key to him and he lead the way to a small cart which they all piled into.

"Oh yes," Fred started.

"You might want to hold on," George continued.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"What?" Evan asked but as soon as it came out of her mouth the cart sped off in all directions that cause Evan to grow dizzy and feel sick, her face went pale as anything and the prayed in her head that it would stop soon, either side of her the twins were laughing and holding their arms up. Eventually after five more minutes of it the cart stopped and Evan crawled out, she leant onto Fred to stop her from falling over and watched as the Goblin opened the vault and revealed a large pile of money. She walked foreword and stuffed some of it into her bag until she was sure she had enough, they all climbed back into the cart and went back the way they came until finally they were free. The closest shop to them was the robe shop so they walked in and Fred and George waited as Evan got measured and handed her robes, that was the boring bit done, they went around and bought all the books and any other class related things and left the wand till last. Finally they arrived at Ollivander's, she smiled as she walked into the dusty shop, stack and stack of wands were piled up high all around the room but Evan loved it, finally an old man approached the desk and he grinned.

"Another first year yes? What's your name?" the man spoke kindly but with knowledge to him, he seemed nice enough.

"Evangeline Hartwood," he looked into her eyes and smiled briefly.

"Yes, I remember your parents getting their wands from here, or in your fathers case getting a new wand each year," he laughed to himself and pulled out a few wands for her to try.

"Try this, 11", mahogany, pliable, unicorn hair," Mr Ollivander passed her the wand which she aimed at a glass and it just cracked.

"Hmmm, that would be a no, how about this one 11", Holly, Swishy, Dragon Heartstring," he handed the wand over but as soon as it touched the tips of her fingers a strange sensation filled her body and she looked at the wand. "It would seem that this is the wand for you."

She smiled down at her new wand in its box as they walked back through Diagon Alley, and she spotted her parents outside the Leaky Cauldron talking to a man with long blonde hair, her parents called her over and she quickly bid farewell to her friends before walking over making sure that the Weasleys couldn't be seen.

"Evangeline, this is mister Malfoy, his son is starting Hogwarts this year," Evangeline smiled up at the man who returned it.

"I shall hope to be seeing you in the future," he shook my hand before taking his leave, her parents looked down at her noticing the wand in the box which her father opened and smiled at it.

The entire way home Evangeline was grinning about leaving for Hogwarts the next day and was even enthusiastic about packing, her parents held hands across the front seats grinning they caught each others eyes and something flashed from one to the other, but Evan didn't notice the only thing going through her head was the next day.

"I'll make you proud," she whispered looking at her parents


	3. Chapter 3

As she arrived back at the house her parents handed her the keys to the car meaning for her to lock up when she had finished moving all her new school supplies, it took her a while before everything was inside the house and the car was finally locked up, as she turned back to her purchases the house elves were already taking her supplies up to her room her father grinning from the top of the stairs.

"Your mother and I can't believe your finally starting at Hogwarts, make us proud," her Father walked down the stairs again and stood before her.

"But what if I end up in Hufflepuff, I'll be the laughing stock of the family," Evan looked down at the floor actually talking about being in Hufflepuff caused her to feel sick.

"Better Hufflepuff than Gryffindor, but no matter what house you'll do well," Evan looked up at her Father the smile he bore didn't suit him one bit but she smiled back. "There's some food made in the kitchen eat up and try to get an early night."

Evan waited for her father to leave before heading towards the kitchen, one of the elves sat on a chair looked up as she entered and she smiled at it and sat across from it at the table, the food smelt delicious and she quickly ate it all, the elf slowly reached for the plate to clean but Evan shook her head and washed it herself.

"Don't worry about it I need to be responsible if I'm going to be away all year," Evan smiled at the Elf again who nodded and then ran off to somewhere else in the house.

Finally she made her way up the stairs to her room; she was looking forward to going to Hogwarts but still couldn't shake her nerves about being placed in any other house than Slytherin, she looked at the plaque next to her bed, it bore Slytherins coat of arms a reminder to her that what her father had said was a lie. Should she be placed in Gryffindor she would be mocked by the family causing her parents to either disown her or even run away to hide their own shame, it also didn't help that the Malfoys son would be at Hogwarts meaning it would be difficult to hide her friendship with the Weasley's, but they understood her and knew it would be difficult but they could meet in secret. Closing her eyes she began to think about the next day and suddenly it became a nightmare…

The sorting hat was placed on her head slightly covering her eyes, she could see the feet of the other students and her parents stood either side of her proud as the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" gasps flooded across the room and her parents ripped the hat off her head, their eyes glaring into her soul her mothers nails dug into the skin on her shoulder, the Malfoys grinning from far away cast spells in their direction. Her parents fled in one direction laughing back at her and then she saw a pair of eyes, which she tried to run from, but they followed her and followed her until a blinding green light hit her. Gasping for air she woke up sweat clung to her head and footsteps approached her room, she heard her light switch be flicked on and her parents stood there before her, their eyes were blood shot obvious sign that they were tired.

"Are you okay," her mother asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine mother, just a bad dream," sighing Evan flopped back down onto her bed and her parents sighed lightly.

"It's nearly morning, try to get a few more hours sleep," her father said, within a few minutes her light turned off and the door closed signalling that her parents had left the room.

Evan tried not to think too much on the dream that she had just had, sure it scared her but if she continued to dwell on it she would never get back to sleep, she turned onto her side and stared at her owl cage, yet again Logan spent his night at the Weasley's, she didn't blame him if she could spend her nights there she would. She hated lying to her parents but she had no choice, the Weasley's were considered scum and she didn't want to embarrass her parents even more, she merely told them that she was practicing Quidditch with pure blood friends she had met at school, her parents wouldn't check up on it because they didn't see why Evan would lie.

Finally Evan fell into a dreamless sleep only tossing and turning slightly, little did she know that it was only three very short hours till she would awake and be on her way to Hogwarts where her journey to becoming a successful Witch really would start.


	4. Chapter 4

The same loud alarm tone filled the room and yet again Evangeline jumped up wide eyed and grunted in annoyance at her phone, she gripped it and turned the alarm off and slowly began to get ready for her journey to Kings Cross station, it didn't take long before she was ready to bring all of her school equipment downstairs with her and with the help of a few house elves she did so, her trunk landed on the floor with a thud and Evan thanked the elves before heading to the kitchen. She was surprised to see a plate of pancakes waiting for her covered in butter and sugar, her favourite way of having pancakes, her mother smiled at her as Evan sat herself down and scoffed the pancakes down along with her glass of orange juice.

"All set?" her mother asked looking over the table.

"You know it," Evan seemed to have forgotten her worries from the night before and was quite happy to be going to Hogwarts, the entire house had a light feel to it which made a change and it seemed to make everyone a lot more positive, her father entered the room after having put Evans stuff in the car, he too seemed different than usual.

"So what time do you need to be there?" her father asked seating himself at the table.

"Eleven, so still a good four hours to go," Evan said happily.

"Great, I promised Lucius that we would all go together so we should probably set off now," her father noticed instantly that Evans mood had dropped. "Only if you want to that is I understand that it's your first day and all."

"No it's fine, I supposed I need to meet his son too," Evan said once again a smile evident on her face.

"That's right, young Draco," her father got up from his seat and opened the kitchen door holding it open for Evan.

Within 10 minutes the family were heading off in the car, in her head Evan bid farewell to their house, it didn't take long to get to the Malfoys and before Evan knew it they were there, the house was grand much like her own but it had a different feel to it, more sinister than hers, even though she didn't really think it were possible. Her father knocked on the door, which was opened to reveal Lucius and his Wife Narcissa who welcomed them into their house, inside it was beautiful, and exactly as Evan had expected.

"It's good to see you again Evangeline," Lucius said, "This is my son Draco."

Behind them stood a short platinum haired boy with a scowl set upon his face, there wasn't any other way of putting it he looked like a brat, eventually the scowl faded and that revealed a smug grin, definitely the kind of child she would expect from the pair.

"Nice to meet you," he offered his hand to Evan who took it.

"You too, my names Evan," she smiled lightly at him before placing her hand back in her jacket pocket, he did the same and the pair awkwardly stood there until finally Lucius ushered them into one of their living rooms, once inside they all sat down and the adults discussed their times at Hogwarts, Draco and Evan just sat staring at random objects in the room until finally it was time for them to leave.

"So Laurence you can come in the front with me and I believe we shall let our wives go in the back with the children," Lucius addressed Evans father they all got into the car and then it was Draco's and Evan's turn to talk.

"So who do you think will win the house cup?" Draco asked.

"More than likely Slytherin, I mean they have won seven years in a row not it wouldn't be a surprise if they did it again," Evan said her parents smiled as they heard it being said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not exactly like Gryffindor are going to win, could you imagine?" Draco laughed.

After about five minutes the car became deathly quiet, Draco and Evan were thinking about their journey to Hogwarts and their parent's bar Lucius were thinking about how their children would do and more importantly which house they would get into. It seemed like forever until the family reached Kings Cross they all got a trolley and unloaded their luggage onto it before heading off onto the platform, as they neared platforms nine and ten Evan realised there was no platform 9 ¾ it confused her and obviously did the same to Draco their parents laughed and as they got close to the platform Evans father jogged up to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and went straight through it. Evans eyes widened but soon after she smiled, Draco's parents followed and soon it was their turn, the pain lined up with the wall and then ran at it both closing their eyes not wanting to know when the wall would be near, a cool sensation touched them and then loud chatting, they had made it to the platform.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan opened her eyes and was amazed at what stood before her, a scarlet steam engine, it was magnificent she couldn't have once ever imagines that this would be through a wall in the muggle world, her parents smiled at her and helped her push the trolley up to the train, all around stood other Witches and Wizards some older and some the same age as her, she couldn't help but smile and what was going on around her. Her father helped her tug her trunk onto the train and passed her the still empty owl cage, Evan pulled them into an empty compartment and then went back outside to bid farewell to her parents, the pulled her into a tight hug and wished her farewell, over their shoulder Evan couldn't help noticing the ginger family arriving on the platform, she wished she could go over to them but she knew better so she stayed getting advice from her parents until she knew it was time to leave.

"Look after yourself," her mother said beaming at her.

"I will mother, I'll make you both proud," Evan waved happily at them.

"We know you will," Evans father chipped in, it was at that point that the train started to move, she waved until her family had disappeared from her sight and then she sat down and snuggled comfortably into her seat, one thing was for sure she was glad Draco wasn't sat with her, luckily he already had friends at Hogwarts and had gone to their compartment but it was quite lonely to just be sat their even her owl had better places to be. Evan pulled out one of her many Hogwarts books and began to read, it just so happens that the one she was currently reading was about the History of Hogwarts, it had been her mothers at one point and so it was a little faded and some of the pages were ripped but she didn't really mind, so she sat there content reading her book quietly.

"EVAN!" the loud voice coming from the carriage door shocked her causing her book to fall out of her hands and into a particularly freckled one, looking up in annoyance she met the eyes of a grinning ginger, Fred.

"Fred, you scared the life out of me, what are you doing here?" Evan asked snatching the book from his hands, she shifted her legs off the seat and Fred and George sat down closing the door behind them.

"Well we found out where Malfoy was and so we decided to join you," George stated smiling at her, the pair were already in their Hogwarts robes with their house colours adorning it.

"Fair enough, it was getting a little lonely in here, so where be my owl," Evan asked looking at the pair.

"Well, mum was quite shocked when Logan came bursting through the window but she said when she gets back home she's going to send him to Hogwarts for you," Fred replied.

"Oh good, I got worried when he wasn't home at all, even mum and dad were starting to ask questions. "So…"

The door to the compartment opened to reveal a jolly dimpled woman who was smiling at the group of them.

"Anything off the trolley?" she asked, in the trolley was many different chocolates and sweets some she'd never even heard of.

"Sure, can't we have three chocolate frogs and some bertie botts every flavour beans please?" Fred asked as he and his brother pulled a few coins out of their pockets, they gave the coins to the woman and then retrieved their sweets, Evan was surprised when a chocolate frog was thrown her way.

"Welcoming gift," George muttered as he struggled to open his own chocolate frog, Evan looked down at her and slowly opened it, and she retrieved the frog and held onto it tightly and took a bite before retrieving the card from the bottom.

"What did you get?" Fred questioned looking over at her.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Evan said looking down at the woman on it, she twisted it from side to side.

"Here you can have mine, I've had Helga way too many times now," George passed his card over to her, the group talked laughed and enjoyed their journey and sooner than they knew outside the train had gone pitch black, Evan decided now was a good time to put her uniform on so she left her carriage only to see Draco walking down as well.

"Hello Draco," Evan smiled lightly at him and he just nodded at her before going into his own compartment, stuck up much she said in her head and made her way to change her robes, after changing she made her way down the same corridor only to notice another Weasley sat in one of the compartments.

"Ron," Evan said knocking on the door; it was slid open and revealed Ron and a scrawny black haired boy.

"Oh, hey Evan," Ron said smiling up at her, she couldn't help but notice the black smudge on his nose which caused her to laugh a little.

"Just thought I'd wish you good luck with the sorting ceremony, oh and good luck to you too," Evan said looking over at the other boy who thanked her.

"Oh right, this is Harry," Ron said.

"Nice to meet you, anyway I better get back to your brothers, see you later," Evan closed the door and then returned to her seat between Fred and George.

"Evan we forgot to mention, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year, can you believe it Harry freaking Potter," Fred said excitedly.

"I bet he's a brat, any child that famous would be," Evan snorted looking out the window.

"But he's not, we've met him, infact I think he's sat with Ron," Evan turned to look at Fred.

"Wait, that was Harry Potter, no way, he seemed so nice and well, normal," Evan said surprised.

"I know right, mum thought the same had to help him onto the platform," George said, he turned to the window. "Looks like were nearly there, so Evan we have to leave you when we get off the train just follow the other first years and you'll all be getting the boats into the school."

"Okay then, shame I can't sit with Ron or I'd be fine," Evan muttered and the two grinned putting there arms around her.

"You two still have time to get married don't worry," the duo said together causing Evan to hit them both on the head.

The group laughed and continued talking all the rest of the way to Hogwarts but as the train began to slow down Evans nerves began to kick in again and the two Weasley's couldn't help but notice.

"Look don't worry about it Evan, I mean even if you end up in Gryffindor it's not all bad, I mean you act like one," Fred said but George hit him on the arm causing the two to squabble with one another.

"But, I need to be in Slytherin if I'm not I would be disowned," the two looked at her sympathetically and finally after a few more words Evan had calmed down a little, as the train came to a halt the pair said goodbye and left quickly so that Draco wouldn't see and then yet again Evan was on her own, she didn't want to get up off the seat, but eventually she did and she joined the rest of the first years on their journey to the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Evan was lost amongst the crowd of first year students that were all following a very hairy giant, all around her were groups of friends but she didn't notice a single face that she recognised, but she followed the crowd and eventually she located Draco she stuck as close to his group as possible as they made their way to a fleet of small boats, in pairs everyone clambered into a boat and just Evans luck she was paired with one of Draco's friends by the name of Crabbe, his face looked as if someone had punched it over and over again and had a permanent scowl on it but still she'd have to get used to Draco's thuggish friends. As soon as everyone was in a boat they all set off towards the castle all the different groups making sounds in awe at what the castle looked like, it didn't take long for the boats to reach their destination, and soon all the students were stood on dry land a few of them looking pale and ghostly, Evan was just glad she didn't get travel sick. The group all clambered up stone steps and eventually reached a large wooden door, the door that would lead them into Hogwarts, the giant gave one last check to see if everyone was there before knocking on the door and no sooner had a he knocked, a tall Witch in emerald-green robes stood before them her face was stern and a few gulps were heard amongst the students.

"The first years Professor McGonagall," the giant said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," Hagrid left the group and the woman opened the doors for them to enter, it was a large room with stone walls and flaming torches lighting up the room, before them stood a grand marble staircase leading to the upper floors.

They all followed Professor McGonagall across the room and they could hear loud talking going on in a room off to the right which was where the rest of the school were seated but the group were lead to a small chamber, the group crowded in and stood close together each one as nervous as the next.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into you house. While you are here the house you are placed in will become your family you will have classes' with hem, eat with them and sleep in the same dorm as them. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, throughout the year each house will collect point for the things they do, any misbehaving and you will loose points. At the end of the year we will award the house cup to the one with the most points. The sorting ceremony will take place soon in front of the whole school so I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can in that time."

The woman left the room and a small amount of chatter had started people guessing how they would be sorted, in a way Evan was glad she didn't need to worry about that, her parents had told her all about the hat and the way that she would be sorted but still she supposed not everyone had to worry about which house to be in. She wondered if Draco worried about it, but of course he suited Slytherin, that was him all over but maybe just maybe there was a part of him that could worry about something like that. After a few minutes several high pitched screams flooded the room and over a dozen ghosts entered the room each one talking about the houses and even a few addressing the students.

"Move along," a voice said, McGonagall had returned. "The sorting ceremony is about to start so please form a line and follow me."

They all got into a line and followed the woman through a pair of large double doors and into the great hall, it was magnificent, lit by floating candles that hung in mid air about four large long table upon which students sat, in front of them were golden plates and goblets. At the front of all four tables was another upon this one was seated the teachers and dotted around where ghosts which they had seen previously, looking up the ceiling didn't seem to end it looked exactly like the night sky it was truly amazing eventually the group stopped and spread out along the front, before them a stood with a ragged old black hat upon it. The entire school quietened and suddenly what appeared to be a mouth formed and it began to sing, Evan didn't pay attention to the words of the sorting hat but was instead distracted by the many different teachers, she recognised Snape immediately he'd been round to her many times before to talk with her parents, another that she recognised was Quirrel she'd seen him at the Leakey Cauldron the day she went to Diagon Alley, it wasn't long until McGonagall was calling out students names and sorting them into their houses, Evan tried to stay as calm as she possibly could at that moment.

"Hartwood, Evangeline," Evan jumped upon hearing her name being called, her legs felt like jelly and she felt that surely she'd trip up and make an embarrassment of herself in front of the whole school, but she took a deep breath in and made her way towards the sorting hat, she looked over at the tables and just saw Fred and George give her a thumbs up before the hat fell over her eyes.

"Hmm…I remember your parents, good pair, but there's something different in you, perhaps a different house would suit you better," the sorting hat said in her ear. "But what's this you don't want to be in a different house, are you sure, well I guess I'll put you in…SLYTHERIN!"

Evan removed the hat from her head and smiled brightly and ran off towards the table where she was greeted by many different handshakes and pats on her back, after a while all the first years had been sorted and Draco sat comfortably beside her both happy, both knowing they would make their parents proud.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin to eat I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"He's a bit mad that Dumbledore, fathers told me about him," Draco said to his group of friends.

"He's still a wise man, most people are mad in the head it just happens he's mad in the best kind of way," Evan said tucking into the food she had dished out onto her plate.

"Pfft, if father had his way he'd have no say in this school," Draco retorted looking straight at Evan.

"But don't forget, your father doesn't have his way so there's no need to dwell on it," Evan replied before finally being able to spoon her mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Evan began to get full up rather quickly and so she decided to look around the hall, she couldn't help but notice the Gryffindors house ghost tilting his head off causing her to turn away and unfortunately saw the Slytherin house ghost, the Bloody Baron, he was covered in blood and it was at that point she felt lucky to have Draco sat next to her. Eventually he moved and the slight bit of colour Draco had returned to his face, moments later the desert arrived, ice-cream in every flavour imaginable, trifle, tarts anything you could ever want, it was at that point the entire group began to talk about their families.

"My mother and father both work at the Ministry," one boy said, "of course they've been in a bit of trouble recently it was the stupid mudbloods fault anyway."

"So what about you," a girl named Pansy asked, Evan looked up at her.

"I'm not sure what my parents do, they don't really talk about it," Evan muttered caused a smug look to come up on the girls face.

"Well they are pure bloods aren't they," Pansy said.

"Yes," Draco butted in. "They're close to my family went to school together."

"Oh," Pansy replied shortly, she appeared seemingly deflated at the fact that Draco stood up for her, and Evan could already tell that within a few weeks the girl would be following Draco everywhere.

"Thanks for that," Evan said quietly to Draco.

"It's no problem," Draco put on his best smile before wolfing down his ice cream causing him to grimace in pain.

"Idiot," Evan stated grinning at him causing her to get glared at only causing her to laugh.

"Hey, isn't that your friend sat at the Slytherin table," Harry pointed out through mouthfuls of tart.

"Huh, oh yeah that's Evangeline, her parents work with Malfoys I think, but she's the nicest person you'll ever meet, but I'm glad she's in Slytherin cause if she wasn't her parents would hate her," Ron said looking up at him.

"Yeah, she comes and stays with us most summers," Fred said trying to get a blob of jelly on his spoon.

"Oh, strange," Harry replied and then continued to eat.

"Now just a few start of term notices, First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few of our older students would do to remember this," Dumbledore said, Evan noticed that he glanced in the twins direction cause her to laugh lightly. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch to remind you that no magic may be used between classes and finally I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few laughs were heard but those who did soon stopped realising just how serious Dumbledore was.

"Now first years please follow your prefects to your dormitories, off you trot,"

The Slytherin first years followed their prefect a guy by the name of Vern off to their dormitory, which was located in the dungeons none of the Slytherin students were surprised by the moving portraits which spoke to them as they made their way to their common room.

"Crucio," the man said and suddenly the wall in front of them moved away revealing their dorm, it was green in colour with a few blacked out widows however it became clear that part of the dorm extended under the black lake where the room was lit by a green hue, there at the window they could see some of the marine creatures that resided in the black lake. "Now ladies your rooms are off to the right, gent's the left."

All the first years explored their dorm before they all one by one slipped off into their rooms for the night, Evan ended up sharing the room with Pansy, a girl called Millicent and another called Rhode, none of the girls spoke as they got changed and retired to their beds which were grand with green bedding. Evan soon fell asleep to the sound of the waves and didn't even stir when Millicent began to snore although the other girls found it hard to sleep through.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early in the morning when Evan got woken up, rubbing her eyes she wanted to see who dared to wake her up and was surprised to see Pansy sat at the foot of her bed.

"Figured I should wake you up so you're not late for class, we have transfiguration," Pansy said, she stood up and then kicked Millicent's bed causing a snort to be heard.

The girls placed their Slytherin uniforms on and then proceeded to make their way to class, somehow Evan found herself at the front of the group with the three other girls tailing behind her, they found their first class with five minutes to spare and the group all sat down together. A few more minutes passed and the boys from their dorm filed in all sitting in the same are, the group sat talking to one another until the class was full and then McGonagall walked in.

"Transfiguration is complex and dangerous magic," she said. "Anyone messing around will leave and not come back."

The class were amazed when she turned her desk into a pig and back, they were all itching to get started but were soon told that they would only be starting small, after taking notes at the start of the lesson they were each given a match which they were supposed to be turning into a needle. By the end of the lesson Hermione Granger from Gryffindor was the only one to have actually done so, Evan glared at hers the match had turned silver but wasn't pointy at all.

The next lesson they were going to was Defence against the Dark Arts, the one lesson that everyone was looking foreword to, that was until they arrived at the actual lesson, the room stunk of garlic and there was another funny smell coming from Quirrels turban. The entire lesson was spent hearing about how their teacher had apparently warded off a zombie and then the subject was changed to the weather, all in all the class was disappointed.

"That was a joke," Draco stated as they left the class.

"Tell me about it, if I wanted to know that the weather was like I could have stuck my head out the window," Evan said as the group walked through the corridor.

"Maybe you should try it," a Gryffindor muttered from behind her.

"Why don't you watch your mouth," Evan turned around to see a sandy haired boy walking alongside Harry and Ron.

Draco also stopped walking and stood next to Evan in an attempt to intimidate the boy, it worked slightly and the boy left with Harry and Ron close behind.

"Stupid Gryffindors," Draco commented before turning to return back to the group. "You coming?"

"Actually I'm going to check out the library," Evan replied, and the group left leaving her alone.

Evan walked around Hogwarts until she arrived at her destination, she walked inside and walked right to the back before finding where she wanted to be, there stood the Weasley twins.

"Congrats on getting into Slytherin," George said giving her a hug, she smiled brightly and then received one off Fred, the three of them stayed in the library for the entire lunch break before bidding goodbye to each other, the twins left first leaving Evan there before eventually she decided to take her leave.

On her way out Evan bumped into someone and their work went flying out of their hand, she immediately started to pick it all up and apologised for what she had done and when she stood up she realised it was Hermione Granger.

"It's okay," Hermione, replied surprised that a Slytherin would be acting that way.

"Hey you're the one who turned the match into the needle well done on that, you're really clever," Evan said scratching the back of her head.

"Erm…thanks but question, why are you talking to me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well you know Ron right, I'm good friend with him and his family, but Erm yeah that's just between us," Evan said getting slightly nervous.

"It's okay I won't tell, anyway take it you have lesson so I'll let you go," Hermione said both exchanged smiles before going their own way.


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually Friday arrived and the Slytherins were all sat at their table when the owls arrived dropping parcels and letters to the students below, Evan spotted her families owl and caught the letter and parcel that was dropped for her, quickly she opened the letter.

'Evangeline,

Well done on getting into Slytherin, enclosed is a little present from your father and I to congratulate you, we would also like to ask if you're coming home for Christmas we know it's a while off but we need to know for work.

Do well in your studies and we'll owl you soon!

Mum'

Evan quickly wrote a reply letting her parents know that she was well and that she wanted to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, she handed it to the owl that was currently eating her cornflakes and then turned to the parcel, it was small and wrapped in green, she carefully opened the ribbon and then pulled away the paper to reveal a small box. Upon opening the box she found a necklace with a green gem at the end encircled by a lead design, inside the box was a note, 'We found this at work and thought of you' smiling Evan placed it around her neck and then continued with her breakfast along with reading the daily prophet. Not much afterwards the Slytherins made their way back into the dungeon for double potions, which happened to be with the Gryffindors, as they entered the class they couldn't help noticing the pickled animals floating in jars around the room.

Snape entered the class and began with a register; he stopped at Harry's name, which caused Draco to grin.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter our new celebrity," Snape said softly, at that Draco sniggered along with Crabbe and Goyle, Snape finished calling the names and continued with his speech.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion or wormwood?" Snape asked, Harry looked clueless but Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.

"I don't know sir," Harry muttered.

"Lets try again where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir," at this Draco was shaking with laughter and Hermione's hand was waving in the air.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" at this Evan raised her hand for once she knew the answer.

"I don't know, I think Hermione does," Harry said earning a few laughs.

"Evan-" Snap started but Hermione had already butted in.

"Please sir-" Hermione at this point was stood up arm-raised sky high.

"Sit down," he snapped. "For your information Potter asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons and Evangeline?"

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which goes by the name on aconite sir," Evan said happily.

"Well done 5 points, well…why aren't you all writing this down?" Snape asked and suddenly everyone was scurrying to get his or her Quills and Parchment. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter."

Things didn't get much better for the Gryffindors, Snape put the class in pairs and instructed them to mix up a simple brew of cure for boils, it seemed the only pair he didn't criticize were Draco and Evan. Somehow a boy called Neville had melted the sandy haired boy from be fore's (which Evan now realised was called Seamus) cauldron and the potion swept across the floor causing students to stand on their stools while Neville groaned in pain and red boils spread up his leg where the potion had covered him.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, Seamus walked him up to the hospital wing just as Snape turned on Harry and Ron. "Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills, that's another point from Gryffindor."

After another half hour the lesson finished and Draco and the group were talking about the recent news, the break in at Gringotts.

"It's rather strange isn't it how the vault was emptied the same day," Evan muttered looking at the floor.

"Sure is, it's quite lucky too I mean the person must have been powerful," Pansy chipped in causing the group to nod, they were all distracted when Neville walked straight past them causing the group to laugh loud.

"Enjoy that Neville, I bet he can't even eat his tea without dropping it all over him," Draco said as Neville passed, the group laughing along with him, the only one who didn't join in was Evan.

"We getting something to eat?" Evan asked and the girls nodded in agreement and they left the group to go seat them in the great hall.


	10. Chapter 10

The Slytherins didn't have many lessons with the Gryffindors, as of yet only their first lesson of the year and potions were the only ones the two houses had to share, however early that morning the Slytherins were woken up with a surprise, flying lessons would be starting and they would be having the lesson with the Gryffindors.

"Great, now I can make an embarrassment out of Potter," Draco said grinning to himself, Evan who at that point was sat cosily in an armchair reading sighed and shook her head at him, she was looking foreword to the lesson but for some reason she doubted it would turn out the way she wanted.

Draco spent everyday complaining about how first years could have a broom or be part of the Quidditch team, he also bragged about nearly escaping from Helicopters, Evan however had been on a broom once, by accident thinking it was for sweeping up when she was little. Her parents had told her that she was flying around the house uncontrollably and then went straight through an upstairs window before a family friend stopped the broom. Every time she got asked to tell the story the Slytherin table would be in gales of laughter causing all the other houses to turn and stare at them, it was at these times Evan wished to be anywhere else because she was always being tarred with the same brush as Malfoy when the two were infact completely different.

It was Thursday morning and the owls were making their way into the great hall, the Malfoy eagle swooped down and deposited packages down to him which he opened smugly removing sweets and random gifts, a few of the sweets were thrown Evans way which she slowly ate. Evans family own dropped a letter onto her lap before leaving but Draco had already gotten up and was making his way to the Gryffindor table so Evan ran after closely followed by Pansy and the other two girls, Evan recognised the Rememberall that was in Neville's hand and wasn't surprised when Draco took it. Ron and Harry stood to their feet knocking Evan over, luckily before anything could happen McGonagall arrived.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Rememberall," Neville said, Evan with the help of Pansy got to her feet took the Rememberall and gave it back to Neville before pushing him out of the great hall.

"What was that for?" he asked glaring at Evan.

"Do you wan't to get yourself into trouble or not, were here to win the house cup you snatching things from that fat lard isn't going to get us any points, if anything we'll loose them," Evan said, to her right she noticed Neville run off closely followed by Ron and then Harry who gave Evan a glare before leaving.

"Your right, anyway I'll see you at Quidditch practice," Draco left and then Evan ushered the girls away too before following the trio up the stairs to find them stood at the top.

"What do you think your playing it," Harry said glaring at her.

"What are you on about I gave him his Rememberall back didn't I?"

"I'm not on about that, fat lard? Really?" Harry said raising his voice.

"I don't know what you expect Harry, or do you want me to be all lovey dovey with the Gryffindors make Malfoy suspicious and then maybe just maybe my family will find out and they'll love that won't they," Evan said looking away from the group.

"Oh whatever, your no different than he is," Harry said and she caught Ron nodding.

"Really Ron you're going to agree with him," Ron jumped at the sound of Evans voice. "You've known me longer than anyone."

Evan stood there waiting for a reply but none came and slowly a tear made it's way down her face, and then more cascaded down, before anymore fell she ran down the stairs and out the doors trying to find a quiet place to sit, eventually she found a place it was a little patch of grass where the surrounding area was deserted and Evan lay there and burst into tears.

At half three Evan left to arrive at her first flying lesson, it was a nice clear day and they were on a lawn opposite the forbidden forest, the Slytherins were already there and the Gryffindors were walking down Evan stood at the far end causing weird looks from Draco but she ignored him. It wasn't long before their teacher Madam Hooch arrived, she had short grey hair and yellow eyes and looked very stern much like McGonagall.

"Well what are you waiting for everyone stand by a broom," she called. "Stick your right hand over your broom and say up."

Everyone began to shout UP! At their brooms but the only brooms that moved were Harry's and Draco's, after a few more tries Evans reached the grasp of her hand, she smiled at this. Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off and walked along the rows correcting people's grips, it made Evan laugh when she corrected Draco's and then preceded to tell him he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick of from the ground hard keep your brooms steady rise a few feet, then come straight back down, one – two –"

Neville had already pushed up from the ground before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back," Madam Hooch shouted but Neville was off, his face was white like a ghost and he was terrified and as he looked down his broom turned causing him to fall flat out on the ground with a loud crack everyone knew something was broken.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing, if anyone does you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch."

"Did you see his face the great lump?" Draco said making the Slytherins howl with laughter.

"Shut up Malfoy," snapped a girl from Gryffindor.

"Sticking up for Longbottom are we?" Pansy said. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies Parvati."

Out of the corner of her eye Evan noticed Neville's Rememberall and so she picked it up thinking that she could give it back to him when she saw him, however Draco noticed and went over to her snatching it from her hands causing him nails to scratch her as he did so. Evan hissed as small bits of her hand started to bleed, but no one noticed they were paying attention to Draco who was already on him broom threatening to throw the ball somewhere for Neville to find it.

"Draco stop it it's not worth it," Evan shouted up at him but he just shot her a dirty look.

It was then that Harry jumped onto his own broom and he kicked off from the ground, everyone watched from below as Draco threw the ball towards the school and Harry raced after it, Draco shot down to the ground and got off the broom, Harry caught the ball and just as he was about the hit the ground.

"HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall was running towards them, the Slytherins all laughed as she pulled Harry away from the group.

The Slytherins all made their way up to the castle but Evan stayed behind she knew that she'd get a mouthful off Draco if she did.

"I'm sorry about before," a voice said from behind her she turned to see Ron.

"It's fine," Evan whispered.

"I know you didn't mean it, its just Harry you know," Evan just looked up at him and sighed.

"Ron, if you didn't agree with him you should've said," Evan turned around and was about to walk away.

"I saw what Malfoy did," Ron blurted out gripping her hand. "When he snatched the Rememberall away, you were going to take it to Neville weren't you."

"Yes, I just wish Draco hadn't noticed," Evan mumbled, Ron just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Evan we'll see you around, tell you what I'll owl you next week come meet us?"

"Sounds good," Evans face turned into a smile and the pair followed by Hermione walked up to the castle.

"See you later," Evan said making her way down to the dungeons, the others bid farewell before returning to the great hall.


	11. Chapter 11

At dinnertime Evan was with the twins the pair was talking enthusiastically about Harry being the new seeker, it just so happened that they bumped into Ron and Harry.

"Well done, Wood just told us, we're on the team too – Beaters," George said in a hushed tone.

"I tell you we're going to win the cup for sure this year, we haven't won since Charlie left," Fred said beaming at him.

"Yeah, but Charlie was good," Evan butted it causing the twins to nudge her.

"Oooo, look like you've moved from Ron to Charlie," Fred teased.

"What?" Harry said looking at the three of them.

"Never mind, anyway good luck Harry I'll have my fingers crossed," Evan said before running away from the group to meet up with some of the other Slytherin girls.

"Sorry we've got to go too, Lee Jordan recons he found a new secret passageway," George said and the pair left continuing their own conversation.

Harry and Ron continued to make their way to great hall and unfortunately as soon as they sat down Draco decided to make his way over to their table.

"Having a last meal Potter?"

"You're a lot braver on the ground when you have your little friends with you," Harry said coolly.

"I could take you on anytime on my own, tonight Wizards duel," Draco said smirking down at Harry.

"Your on," Ron shouted at him. "I'm his second."

"Evangeline's mine, midnight alright for you we'll meet in the trophy room," after that Draco had left causing Harry to look at Ron.

"What's a Wizards duel?" Harry questioned. "And what do you mean by second."

Ron carried of explaining to Harry about Wizard duels, meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Draco had just explained his plot to Evan, who was getting nervous fro Harry and Ron she didn't particularly want them being kicked out of Hogwarts so she came up with her own plan.

At half past eleven Harry and Ron made their way down from the common room, only to find Hermione Granger had stayed up waiting for them and so it them became the three of them making their way to the duel and if that wasn't bad enough outside the common room was Neville, finally when they ended up arriving at the trophy room there were four Gryffindors. Minutes crept by and soon it was quarter past midnight.

"He's late maybe he chickened out?" Ron suggested.

"Or maybe he's not coming," the voice made Neville jump; behind them was Evan in a grey nightgown staring at them all.

"Malfoy lied he's called Filch on you, you need to get out-"

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking around the corner," Filch was speaking to and the entire group turned white, they moved quickly and quietly round the corner and through a long gallery with suits of armour, they could hear him getting closer and Neville got spooked and turned into a run knocking over a suit of armour. Evan cursed and soon enough Harry yelled for them all to run which they did, Harry lead the group through many different rooms and went from one corridor to the next with no idea where they were going.

"I think we've lost him," Harry said out of breath the entire group panting.

"We've got to get back to our common rooms now," Evan said hastily.

"Okay, lets go," unfortunately that wasn't the end of the nights terror, a few doorknobs rattled and then a squeaky laugh went through the room, it was Peeves.

"Peeves, don't," Ron, said looking at him but a mischievous grin was on his face.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR,"

The group ran for it eventually making it to a door that wouldn't open the group was in terror but Hermione moved Ron out the way and with a wave of her want the door was open and the group ran inside, outside the door they could hear Peeves and Filch talking.

""He thinks this doors locked," Harry said breathing a sigh of relief, Neville was tugging on his sleeve causing Harry to turn around before them stood a monstrous three headed dog. The group no longer had to wonder why that corridor was off limits, it was and for a good reason, reaching for the doorknob the entire group would rather face Filch than die in their first year at Hogwarts, the entire group fell through the door and then Evan got up and slammed the door shut.

However Filch wasn't there he must've ran off somewhere else but they didn't really care all they wanted was a nice warm bed to lie in and to be as far away from that monster, Evan said goodbye to the group and then slowly made her way silently towards the dungeon she was just about to say the password when a voice startled her.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" it was Snape, his black tunnel like eyes stared at her, a very severe look on his face.

"Erm.I was sleep walking sir," Evan replied he gave her one last look before walking back along the corridor, Evan finally got back into the common room and then decided to sleep in front of the fire than wake up the girls and have questions being thrown her way.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco couldn't believe it the next morning that Harry and Ron were still sat at the Gryffindor table with big smiles on their faces they were obviously tired but it annoyed Draco greatly that they were still in Hogwarts, Evan sat next to him relieved that they had survived the previous night but trying not to show how tired she was.

"Where were you last night Evan?" Millicent asked as she sat down at the table.

"I was sat in the common room reading when I must have fallen asleep," Evan mumbled staring exhaustedly into her bowl of cereal.

"Oh, you should get some sleep, we don't want you underperforming," Millicent replied adding a little laugh to the end of it, Evan didn't take much notice of her and continued to stir the cereal in her bowl.

Harry and Ron looked at one another questioning when they were going to tell Evan about the trap door, it seemed Harry had lightened up about the whole fat lard comment and had settled into realising Evan wasn't a problem but he still had his doubts about her but the two came to a conclusion that they would send an owl to her explaining it all written in invisible ink. At that moment the owls flooded into the great hall and all the students looked up trying to spot their own owls, but no one could help but stare at the long package being carried by six owls making its way to the Gryffindor table. The package was dropped in front of Harry and then Draco made his move, the entire group from the table got up and followed him and Evan trailed behind them, Harry at this point had already hurried out of the great hall obviously excited to open the package but Draco seized the package and felt along it.

"That's a broomstick Potter, you know the rules first years aren't allowed one you'll be in for it this time," Draco said smugly.

"It's not just any old broomstick Malfoy, it's a nimbus two-thousand," Ron and Draco continued to argue with one another until a squeaky voice could be heard from behind.

"Not arguing are we?" it was Professor Flitwick.

"Potter's been sent a broom," Malfoy said looking at Flitwick desperately.

"Yes McGonagall told me all about the circumstances, what modal is it again?" Flitwick asked causing Draco to stand mouth open surprised at what was going on.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand sir, it was really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it," Harry added, harry and Ron left for the common room leaving Draco to stand there thinking about what he had said.

"What did Potter mean, it was thanks to me," Draco said angrily as the group walked across the Transfiguration courtyard.

"It was because of the whole Rememberall thing," Evan said.

"Pardon?" Draco stopped and looked at Evan the anger clearly showing on his face.

"Well if you hadn't taken the Rememberall then Harry wouldn't have been noticed and so that's why he got the broom," Draco yelled and then stormed his way across the courtyard shoving a few first years along the way.

Evan couldn't believe that she had been at Hogwarts for two whole months it had gone really quickly, she was already well into her studies learning all kinds of new things and had frankly not had any other bad run in's with the Gryffindor's it seemed since the whole broomstick incident the two houses had stayed well away from one another. It was Halloween morning and all through Hogwarts was the smell of baking pumpkins and all kinds of sweets, she was also happy to find out off Harry and Ron that her Charms lesson would be spent making things fly, her charms lesson was to be spent with the Ravenclaws a house that Slytherin had most of their lessons with.

The entire class was muttering the same spell in an attempt to make a feather fly in the air, so far the closest anyone had got was Evan making it float about 3 centimetres off her desk, it was the one lesson that Evan felt naturally gifted in, she knew her spells and enjoyed charms more than any other lesson but she knew it would take a lot of focus to do well in it.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Draco yelled at his feather causing it to fall off the edge of his desk and he leapt for joy.

"Did you see that," Draco yelled.

"Yes Draco the air from you waving you wand around made the feather fall off your desk," Evan said giggling, little did she know she was joined by the Ravenclaws causing a sharp glare to be sent her way from him.

"Go on then you do it," Draco yelled at her.

"Fine, Wingardium Leviosa," Evan said her feather suddenly began to float where her wand was aiming, Draco sat back down rather defeated and the class carried on.

By about four the lesson had finished and Draco made it very clear that he was in a mood with her by pushing his way past her; Evan just sighed and went about walking to her favourite place in the castle only to be grabbed by Ron and Harry.

"Hey, we forgot to tell you do you remember that three headed dog?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Yes, who wouldn't remember that thing," Evan replied.

"We think it's guarding something, something called the Philosophers stone," Ron said looking at her.

"That's what went missing from Gringotts," Evan stared at the pair.

"So do we know what the Philosophers stone is or why it's here?" Evan asked.

"Not yet, but if you find anything tell us," Harry said looking at her.

"I will do don't worry, oh yeah have you seen Hermione?" Evan asked looking at the pair.

"Not since Charms, last time we saw her she was crying," Ron mumbled looking at the floor.

"Oh Ronald what have you done?" Evan sighed. "Well if you find out where she is tell me."

"Will do," Ron said. "See ya."

It came time for the Halloween feast, the hall was decorated in bright colours with pumpkins hovering instead of candles, all kinds of sweets covered the tables but one person was still missing from this feast Hermione, Evan heard that she was crying in the girls toilets and had decided that after the feast she was going to visit her and see if she was okay. Draco was sat at the far end of the table away from Evan, he was still in a mood from earlier that day but it didn't bother her, she sat on her own reading a new charms book she had borrowed from the library.

"TROLL, in the dungeons, Troll in the dungeons," Quirrell had ran into the great hall and then passed out right in the middle, the entire hall was filled with screams and yells as everyone hurried to get out of their seats and get out of the school.

"Prefects lead your house to the dormitories," Dumbledore's voice silenced the hall and everyone followed their prefects, just as Evan had got out the hall she was pulled to one side.

"What the hell?" Evan said surprised that it was Harry and Ron.

"Evan where's the girls toilets?" Harry rushed his question and then Evan went pale.

"The Dungeon, that means," Evan stumbled on her words.

"Yes, we need to get Hermione," on the way the group saw the troll walk slowly into a small room and Harry and Ron ran forward and locked it.

"Erm…I hate to tell you this, but that's the girl's toilets," Evan stuttered looking at the room which was immediately re-opened.

Hermione was hunched up against one wall with the troll advancing towards her, the group looked at one another wondering what to do when Evan picked up a pipe and threw it at the trolls head, and then Ron picked up and taps and threw it as well causing the troll to stop a few feet away from Hermione.

The group continued to throw different things off the floor at the troll when Harry made a run for Hermione trying to pull her towards the door but she was frozen in place so he ran at the troll and managed to get onto its back the troll couldn't feel him which caused Harrys wand to end up in the trolls nose, it jerked about trying to reach him with the club causing Evan and Ron to look at one another.

"Wingardium Leviosa," the pair called holding its club above its head, it came crashing down causing the troll to collapse.

"Is it dead," Hermione was the first one to speak but the group shook their heads, footsteps could now be heard moving towards the room when then McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape arrived at the scene.

"What on earth were you all thinking of?" McGonagall asked looking disappointedly at all of them; Snape's eyes seemed to pierce through Evans skin as she tried along with Harry and Ron to come up with an excuse.

"Please professor they came looking for me," Hermione spoke causing the group to look at her, Hermione explained her own story causing the group to look at her surprised she was taking the blame for them.

"Well in that case, five points will be taken from Gryffindor, I'm disappointed In you now back to your tower, your house are having the meal in the dorm," Hermione left the room and McGonagall turned on the rest of them.

"Well, I must say all three of you are very lucky not many first years could take on a mountain troll and live to tell the tale, you each with five points for Gryffindor, and as for you Miss Hartwood, five points for Slytherin, you may go," McGonagall left the group and Snape walked with Evan back to the dorm.

"Now I don't know what you're playing at girl but-"

"Please professor just don't say anything to my parents," Evan said as the got close to the house causing Snape to stop.

"I beg your pardon."

"My parents would kill me should they know I've been mixing with, their sort," Evan muttered.

"I was going to say well done," at that Snape left causing Evan to look at his questionable but then shrugged and entered her house to finish the meal.


	13. Chapter 13

As November arrived the castle became suddenly very cold, outside courtyards remained fairly empty with the floor covered in a thin grey ice, the skies were clouded and murky and in the distance the hills were already covered in snow. It was the start of the Quidditch season and the first match was Slytherin v Gryffindor, not many people had seen Harry play as he was the secret weapon for the team, it also meant that if they won the match they would come second in the house cup.

It had just gone dark when Harry, Ron and Hermione had met up with Evan in their own secret place just off the grounds, Evan knew there was something important that they had found out by the urgency written in the owl, the group made sure no one was near.

"Snape tried to get past that three-headed dog," Harry said immediately causing Evan to frown.

"But he wouldn't," Evan said looking at him only causing him to shake his head.

"I heard him talking about it with Filch, I bet you it was him that let that troll in only as a diversion," Harry explained but Evan was still unsure.

"But Harry, Dumbledore trusts Snape I mean, I know he doesn't exactly favour you but he wouldn't try and steal something from right under his nose," Evan said looking at the group seriously.

"You sound exactly like Hermione," Ron said grumbling.

"Well you know what Ronald just because a teacher doesn't like you doesn't mean he's trying to steal from here," Evan said sternly at him.

"Wouldn't put it past him," the two boys muttered.

"You two are just jumping to silly conclusions," Evan said at then.

"You know what, forget it, I understand that he's your head of house and all but you don't need to suck up to him when he's not here," Ron snapped.

"Suck up to him, Ron do you even listen to yourself," Evan spat back at him.

"Lets just go," Harry said glaring at Evan.

"Fine leave, I don't deserve all of this just because I'm a Slytherin," Evan said to the group.

"You know what maybe they were right, there isn't a single person gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin," and with that the group were off, Evan stood in the same place thinking about what Harry had said, soon it got too cold for her to be out and so she went inside and sat down for her evening meal.

She yet again sat on her own, Draco and her hadn't seen eye to eye for a while, and no Draco meant no Pansy or Millicent, it wasn't that she really minded, she just kept to herself, spending her time reading or practicing spells, no one really bothered her about it but Draco did make a few sly digs at her occasionally. However, that night all anyone was talking about was the Quidditch match that was going to take place the next day, the Slytherins were boasting about winning and the Gryffindors were keeping quiet. Finally the meals ended and it was off to bed, Evan trailed behind the rest of her house looking at all the different portraits and wondering who they all were, it was a good job she knew her way blindfolded to the Slytherin dorm.

"Wormwood," Evan said and the wall revealed the dorm, not many people were there but Draco was one of them, sat grinning up at her.

"What's up with you?" Evan questioned.

"Maybe you should check your bed," Draco laughed slyly from the chair causing her to walk up the stairs to find a small read letter neatly placed, it was a howler, and Evan walked back down to the main dorm looking over at Draco as she opened it.

"Evangeline Felix Hartwood, you better watch your tone if I hear that you are bullying other students there will be a severe punishment waiting for you when you get home, apologise this instant, you better watch it girl we didn't pay for you so you could laugh about thinking your bigger than everyone else," Evans mothers voice filled the common room making Draco laugh slightly.

"So you think it's funny?" Evan said monotonously.

"Evan just relax, he only mean it as a joke," Pansy said from the corner.

"Well telling my mother I've been bullying you isn't a joke Draco, how would your mother react in the same instance," Draco's smile was soon wiped off his face and a guilty look replaced it.

"I'm sorry Evan…I guess I didn't think," Draco mumbled, Evan looked his way before making her way up to her bed and settling herself down, she didn't want her parents to be involved in her life at Hogwarts she wanted to be isolated from her home life, her parents were only scared that Lucius would come round complaining. Sighing Evan turned over and tried to get her to sleep, eventually she did, it was a dreamless sleep but it calmed her and made her ready for the day ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a while since Hermione, Ron, Harry and Evan had spoken to one another, they didn't even give each other sly smiles when Draco wasn't looking, they just flat out ignored one another, it seemed the news had even passed onto Fred and George who were also acting strange around Evan. She tried to just carry on with her work excelling in charms and doing dreadful in Herbolodgy, it was the one subject she couldn't get her head around, she hadn't received any more owls off her parents either as they had clearly started back at work and had better things to do. Evan just stuck k to her group of Slytherins whom had also calmed down around Evan so much so that Pansy was telling her how much she had a crush on Draco, it was obvious but she clearly didn't notice.

Christmas was drawing close and Evan couldn't wait for Draco to leave for the holidays it was the one time that she thought she could sort things out between her and the Gryffindors if they would actually talk to her that was it felt strange to her not talking to them in their usual spot instead she just studied there until it began to get cold. The entire grounds were covered in frost and the black lake had frozen over, Evan hated being in her dorm purely for the fact that it was so cold and the dungeons seemed to have no heating, maybe Snape preferred it that way?

As the holidays started Evan noticed that the school became deserted and the corridors were free to walk along without bumping into anyone, but she still hadn't seen Harry or Ron and with it being Christmas Eve she began to hope that she would find them in the great hall, which to her luck she did. She took a seat close to them but the two seemed not to pay attention and continued with their game of Wizards chess only often a few minutes did she pluck up the courage to talk to the pair.

"Staying for the Christmas then?"

"Yeah, family went to Romania," Ron mumbled as Harry's took one of his pawns. "And you."

"Yeah, parents are working I think haven't had an owl in a few months," Evan said watch the two play.

"So, how come you're here talking to us?" Harry asked looking over.

"You are my friends, I don't want to feel awkward being around you two," Evan said looking at him.

"Yeah, same here," Ron added looking over at her too. "Friends?"

"Friends!"

The group spent their evening pulling crackers and eating puddings and crackers and cheese until eventually they all decided to make their way to their dorms, saying goodbye to one another Evan made her way to her dorm of which she was the only resident of, a few presents of friends lay under the poor excuse for a tree that stood there. It was the only thing that Snape would allow, it still didn't quite give off a Christmas feel though, but Evan not even slightly excited made her way to bed and fell sound asleep.

Christmas morning arrived fast and Evan opened her tired eyes and moved them to her clock which read ten, she got up out of bed and went to the tree which not contained more presents, the first was a box of Bertie Botts off Pansy, a book of Millicent and chocolate frogs from Draco. In another was a new winter cloak and gloves off her parents along with a new charms book that she wanted, a rather lumpy package turned out to be from Mrs. Weasley whom had made her the classic Weasley jumper green in colour with an E on it. The last package however had no name on it just on a small piece of parchment it said "with love Godfather" she received these every year and every year they were sent so that her parent wouldn't know, she had asked them and they just blinked confused.

Inside the package lay a necklace of Slytherin colours and a Slytherin scarf, it confused her as she had recently burnt hers as it fell into her cauldron so only someone who knew she had lost her would have bought it, but she didn't linger o the thought and instead wore her new clothes and made her way to the great hall where no surprise the Weasley's and Harry were.

"See you got a jumper," Fred said grinning. "And nice coat."

"Thanks my mum and dad got it me," Evan said smiling as she sat down.

"Get another mysterious present this year?" George asked face full of food.

"Sure did, same wrapping same note," Evan said to the group.

"Erm…what?" Harry asked looking at them.

"Every year Evan gets a present sent to her by her mysterious unknown Godfather," Ron said looking at him.

"I've been getting them every year as long as I can remember," Evan admitted helping herself to turkey.

"Weird," Harry said before joining the group, they spent their day together playing games and eating the food that lay before them simply enjoying each other company and for once Evan didn't want Christmas to end.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I need your help guys originally this was just going to be CharliexOC however thinking about the age gap and everything it could be a RonxOC so please could you vote for who you want the love interest to be so there is a poll on my profile please vote at the end of writing the first year at Hogwarts the one with the most votes is the love interest, thank you again to those who will vote.

That night Evan didn't want to go to sleep she was too excited, that day had been one of the best in her life and she really didn't want it to end, grinning to herself she swung her legs over the side of her bed and set off out of the dorm she highly doubted the group would be asleep yet so she quickly and quietly made her way to the dorm room, on her way there she felt something bump into her and a voice apologising.

"Harry?" Evan was amazed when he pulled part of his cloak down and revealed his face but a thud of footsteps behind them caused Harry to pull her quickly under the cloak and the pair ran straight into a room only containing a Mirror, Harrys stood still staring into the mirror as Evan grinned and looked at the door. "Don't think they're gunna fi- what are you staring at?"

"It's my Mum and Dad," Harry said in amazement and Evan came and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't see anyone," Evan said concerned with Harry's reaction.

"Just look on your own," Harry stepped sideways and as Evan stood there the reflection showed her something completely different, there she stood older than she was now with her family and the Weasley's stood around her all happy and a tall male walked up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Well?"

"I just see everyone happy," Evan mumbled to him and moved out the way to let him stand back in the place, his eyes were so bright and it made her feel bad about it but neither of them could think about what it was showing them.

"Well Ron isn't going to be happy that you got to see it before him," Harry commented and the pair walked back to their dorm rooms as they reached Gryffindor they said goodbye and yet again Evan made her way down the dungeon alone, once inside the dorm she seated herself by the fire and stared into it eyes beginning to tear up.

After that night yet again the group couldn't spent much time together, Snape was in the great hall most of the time and it was too cold for them to be outside so Evan sat on her own reading her new books that she had been given, she had also spent some of the time doing assignments she had failed to hand in on time and gave them in to her teachers who were pleasantly surprised but Evan was still bored as there was only so much work she had been given. She sent an owl to her mother asking if she had a nice Christmas and asked how the family was and then sent another to Draco containing a small pack of sweets she had failed to give him, once finished Evan just went to the common room.

"Evan?" Evan twirled round surprised to see that yet again Snape was peering out of his office.

"Yes professor?"

"Since you're the only Slytherin actually deciding to stay here, I thought I could teach you a new potion, we'll be starting it next term however I have a feeling that you might need some extra help," Evans first though was there is no way this could be Snape but then as the end of the sentence came out her face fell into a scowl.

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure I'm one of the best in the class," Evan quickly wished she hadn't bothered as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well I suppose for that I can give you a detention and force you to learn to potion anyway," Evan wished she had just stayed in the great hall, still the rest of the holidays went by quickly and on the last day Evan had perfected Snape's stupid potion, finally done something right in practicing her transfiguration and done all her essays, upon feeling pretty proud of herself Evan spent the last day of the holidays in the great hall playing chess.

"Not too good at that are you," a Hufflepuff student laughed.

"Whatever, least I'm good at real things and not stupid old chess," Evan said clearing up the broken pieces in front of her; however upon looking up she noticed Ron had heard what she said.

"You know I don't think any of you Slytherin's will actually get anywhere without Daddies money," the same boy said and his friends joined in.

"You're getting a little cocky aren't you is it cause you know you couldn't beat us fairly, besides I'm pretty sure I could do whatever I wanted without my dad's help thanks."

"That's what your lot always say, thinking you're so special I hope eventually your never allowed in this school your all horrible people anyway," this time a girl chirped in and Evan just got up only for the group to follow her jeering as she walked.

"Wingardium Leviosa," upon hearing those words Evan cringed as she found herself being levitated in the air and they hung her against one of the torches however their eyes widened and Evan turned around to see the back of her clothes on fire.

Evans scream alerted everyone from the great hall and it was McGonagall that got Evan down and helped put out the flames however with them gone you could see ugly looking burns going across her entire back and bits of her hair were now burnt and lifeless, gently she was helped to the hospital wing and there she passed out from the pain.

As she opened her eyes she amazed to see a group of Slytherin students all stood around her with Draco stood next to her, he smirked at her as she woke up and as she sat up she noticed all the cards and chocolates decorating her bed.

"Trust you to want more presents eh?" Draco joked. "Thought you'd be happy to know the idiots that did this too you have been expelled and put in some prison place for underage Wizards, I think they should've done something worse but that's just me."

Evan eventually went back to staying in the dorm and had lessons as usual and the time went just as quickly as it had before Christmas, and as the Easter holidays got closer the teachers were giving them as much homework as they could in preparation for their upcoming exams but it didn't seem enough especially for the subjects you weren't good at. Evan spent most of her time with McGonagall trying to learn more about Transfiguration and she had even started going to the same lessons twice but with the other houses just so she could try and remember it all, and Snape was setting so much work that she spent the rest of her free time practicing her potions with Draco.

However one night seemed very differed, Evan had stayed late in the Library and had the unfortunate luck to have been caught by Filch who made her clean all the trophy cabinet however, half way through he left and Evan continued with the punishment and he arrived back just as she finished, once back in the dorm though she didn't see any sign of Draco, he was usually there with them even later than it currently was however she shook it off and went to bed. At around 2 in the morning though Evan someone come in through the door and so she went to the common room to see who it was and there stood Draco, face paler than usual shaking.

Evan sat him down and then proceeded to bombard him with questions about what had happened however he remained silent until eventually his mouth opened.

"I think…I think I saw Voldemort," Evans face dropped and she stared at Draco.

"But what would he be doing here at the castle unless-"

"He probably knows Harry's here," suddenly Evan remembered everything to do with Fluffy and she ran off to her room and pulled out her get well card off Harry, inside had been a tiny bit of paper and as she read it her heart stopped.

"The Philosophers Stone."

Evan spent the next day looking through one of her many books and that's where she found it, the Philosophers Stone can make the user immortal," her face paled and suddenly Voldemort plan seemed clear, he wanted to get past Fluffy apparently using Snape to get it for him and if Harry, Ron, Hermione and Herself weren't quick he could be back and killing again.


End file.
